Traumatic brain injury (TBI) from an explosive blast remains a significant problem for military personnel, especially those involved in counter insurgency operations. Mild to moderate TBI may be difficult to detect immediately post event, with cognitive or motor deficits manifesting weeks or months post event.
Additionally, exposure to other types of blows and other types of events is a significant problem for other individuals as well. For example, recreational and professional athletes in many sport activities are routinely exposed to blows and other types of events with unknown individual or cumulative effects. Additionally, bike and motorcycle riders may experience some type of blow or other event by way of example only.
Currently, there is no widely deployed system to dose the exposure to an explosive blast, blow or other type of event. Given the nature of TBI, the wide variability in explosions, blows and other events and as well as the physical configurations during a blast events, and the variability in human response to each blast event, a widely deployed system to all personnel in a theater is needed to build a database of sufficient size to allow real-time dosimeter data to be used for triage and to monitor and assess military and non-military personnel depending on the particular application.